1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device and method for recording an image onto electronic paper.
2. Background Technology
Electronic paper having charged color particles and used for displaying an image when the charged color particles move in the thickness direction is already known. A device for recording an image onto electronic paper controls the position of the charged color particles of the electronic paper by applying an electric field to the electronic paper. An image is thereby recorded to electronic paper (e.g., Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2009-251048 is an example of the related art.